The Guide
by saved.by.grace109
Summary: Narnia is not the only other world out there. Existence is full of other worlds, such as Tasya where Keira, an young orphan girl, finds herself. There she learns that earth is not the home of her ancestors. Now, the fate of all of Tasya rests on her...and one other - a being much larger than herself.
1. Chapter 1

A hideous, deafening screech pierced the eerie silence of the gloomy cavern. An enraged monster stood with his horde of underling minions before him. Horrible, indescribable animal- and human-like creatures his brutes were. They drew back in terror as the monster lashed out in fury that seemed to fill the chamber.

From the being came a piercing, raspy voice, "Find the human! You must find the human!"

He raised his scaly hand into the air. From his hand came a great sphere of red-hot flames. The hand cast the fireball forth, causing the brutes to scatter. The fireball struck the ground, and the chamber shook. The brutes poured out of the chamber into the outer cavern.

"Find the human or you shall feel my wrath!" screeched the voice.

The creatures scrambled across the cavern and emerged up into the sunlight of the world. So, they continued their vicious search.

…

Keira awoke and glanced around her. A particularly bright moonlight shone through the windows. Muffled, rhythmic beeps sounded from the alarm clock beneath her pillow. She reached under the pillow and silenced the alarm. As quietly as she could, she pushed off the covers, stepped onto the cold, wood floor, and passed two other beds in the room. Each held the dimly lit figure of a sleeping child.

When Keira reached the door, she turned the handle slowly and pushed. A shrill creak made her freeze. She glanced behind her. No one stirred. So, she pushed the door open a little more, stepped out, and closed it again. Cautiously, she moved down the staircase one gentle step at a time, testing each stair so as not to make it creak.

The floorboards let her pass in silence. Keira stopped by the front door and listened for a moment. Only the soft sounds of night could be heard in the house. No one would know she had been out, and she would be back before they could miss her.

Keira slipped out onto the front steps. As she closed the door, it was nearly noiseless. She patted it with her fingertips and thanked it with a smile. At least the house was kind to her. She couldn't say the same of those who lived there.

With nothing to hinder it's light, the moon shined radiantly over the yard, illuminating the grass, bushes, and garden flowers. Keira looked up to see the glowing white orb floating in the sky. She headed down the long, gloomy streets. They wouldn't be gloomy much longer.

As she walked, her eyes stared at the sidewalk. She wondered if anyone would care that she was gone even if they did notice. It seemed she was invisible to everyone in that house. They might throw a "guh' morning" or a "guh' night" her way. When she sat at the table with them, they used to push a sandwich or a bowl of cereal toward her. But they didn't do that anymore. Mostly, she had to fend for herself at mealtimes.

Her life was like that a lot of the places she went. She was ignored – invisible. Sometimes, someone would care enough to call her by her name. But usually, her name was "the girl." She was starting to get used to that name. She was just "the girl" - just another kid being shuffled from foster home to foster home.

Keira's vision became blurry. She blinked and wiped away a tear. Then something caught Keira's eye and she stopped. A hint of bright white seemed to shine against the dark sidewalk. She knelt down and looked closer. A delicate white flower had grown through a crack in the sidewalk. Gingerly, she touched the little petals. She glanced around, but saw no other flowers like it.

_How did it get here?_ she wondered. _It's a shame it had to grow in this crack. It must have been hard for the little thing. But it's so beautiful._

She knelt there a little longer, admiring the little flower. Then, she stood and continued on. She reached the edge of the town. A thin sliver of reddish pink light peaked over the horizon. As Keira continued on, the grass beneath her feet gave way to smooth, white sand. She came to a bank and stood at the top of a long wooden stairway. There, stretched out before her, was a beautiful sea of undulating waters.

Keira smiled, and she descended the stairs to the sandy shore. She pulled off her shoes and socks and left them beneath the stairs. As she crossed the beach, the sound of the rolling waves and the gentle wind gliding across her skin soothed her. The sun was slowly rising behind the undulating waters, casting pink sunbeams across the dark sky.

Keira reached the edge of the beach. Slow, graceful waves rolled up and kissed her toes with a gentle welcome. She walked deeper into the water, and let the waves flow over her ankles. The sun continued to rise, chasing away the darkness of night and illuminating the clouds with brilliant pink light. (To Keira, it looked much like a sea of cotton candy).

The wind picked up. Keira threw her head back and let the wind toss her hair as a symphony of rolling waves sang a melody over her. Breathing deeply, Keira felt the cool morning air fill her lungs and chase away all her cares.

Then, Keira felt something brushing against her ankle. She looked down, but saw nothing – only her bare feet in the water.

But something was there. It was wrapping around her foot. Keira strained her eyes, but still couldn't see anything in the water. The girl felt uneasy and tried to step back, but she felt the grip tighten, and she couldn't pull away. The thing, whatever it was, began curling up her leg. Keira tried to pull her leg back, but the thing only tightened more. It was as if something had reached out of the water and taken hold of her leg.

Keira felt fear rising in her chest. _What is this thing?!_ She jerked backward, trying to wrench herself from its grasp. Her leg seemed to be hanging in midair. Frantically, Keira began slapping and pushing at the thing on her leg. Her hands felt nothing, but her leg felt the ever-tightening grip.

Kicking and flapping her leg, she desperately tried to tear herself free. Suddenly, the thing jerked her off the ground and into the air. Before she could scream, she was submerged in water. Keira thrashed and flailed. Her screams reverberated through the water. The thing was dragging her down, down, down. Her lungs ached for air. Her hands clutched at the water above her as if trying to grasp the air she needed.

Still, Keira was dragged down. She felt the thing on her leg climbing up her torso and wrapping around her neck. A pain bloomed in her chest that spread and grew until her chest felt as though it would burst. She opened her mouth to scream again, but she made no sound. She couldn't cry out. She couldn't pull away. She couldn't do anything. She was utterly helpless.

Then, she suddenly became aware of a light from someplace below her. She did not see it, but felt it. It warmed her weary body and grew warmer as it grew brighter. But it wasn't growing brighter. She was being drawn into it. She could feel the intensifying presence of the light as she was drawn nearer, nearer. Then, she was within it. And it was within her – surging through her. It seemed to probe her being as if it were searching for something. It found what it was looking for.

The grip on Keira's body released her. Suddenly, Keira was spinning, rolling, churning, reeling. She was tossed this way and that and spun head over heels. The light vanished.

Keira felt something gently pushing her. Was she being pushed her up or down? She couldn't tell. But she chose a direction, ready to swim with all her might hoping she would reach the surface. But before she could, surprisingly, her head bobbed out of the water. She felt sand under her feet. She was shocked to find that she wasn't out of breath, and her chest no longer ached. Looking up, she saw the shore.

Not knowing or caring how her predicament had changed, Keira scrambled out of the water and stumbled up the beach and across the grass. She fell to the ground and lay there until her mind cleared. Closing her eyes, she said to herself, _It's alright. You're alright._ The air was quiet. Laying still, Keira let the sound of the wind in the trees calm her.

_Trees? There aren't any trees near the beach._ Sitting up, Keira saw tall, looming trees forming a thin canopy over her. Quickly, she stood and saw the edge of the grove of trees. She hurried to the edge and looked in the direction of the town, but she didn't see any houses. She didn't see any of the worn paths that lead to the beach either. Turning around and around, Keira realized that nothing around her looked familiar.

She thought she must have been dragged down the shoreline. She looked up the beach and saw that it sloped up into a hill. She scrambled up the hill hoping she would be able to see the town from there. When she reached the top, she beheld a mighty forest. Her eyes grew wide. She had never seen trees like that before. Everything looked strange. Bushes and flowers she couldn't recognize were scattered over the ground.

Then, looking up, she saw the sun sitting high in the bright blue sky. _How could it be so late in the day? It was barely morning only a little while ago!_

Keira felt fear rising in her chest again.

_Where am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

Keira turned around and around, disoriented, at a loss for what to do. Then, she froze. She heard pounding hooves, turning wheels, and voices. Keira's heart jumped, and she saw a path about fifty feet away. The voices seemed to be coming up that path toward her. Overjoyed, she was about to sprint toward the path, but she felt a sudden urge to hide. She ducked under a bush just before an open drawn carriage rolled into view.

Peering through the leaves, Keira squinted – unsure if what she was seeing was real. She had seen pictures of carriages in books but never any like this one. It was like a open wedding carriage but glossy black. It was also large and seemingly sturdy, as if it were not made for swift travel rather than leisure.

The carriage was not pulled by horses but by two…what? Keira had never seen animals like these before. They were like brown-furred horses, but shorter and stalkier. They possessed thick, muscular legs and one-toed hooves; short-stubbed tails and burly, regal chests and necks. Each of their heads was like that of a stout deer, yet they bore no antlers.

The reigns were held by a short man completely concealed within grey cloak. Sitting in the coach was the most beautiful woman Keira had ever seen. Her tall, statuesque frame was draped with an enchanting deep red cloak filled with exquisite black-stitched curvy designs. Long strands of wavy black hair hung down past her shoulders.

The woman lifted her head suddenly. "Borum, stop," she ordered.

The man called Borum pulled on the reigns, and the carriage came to a halt. The woman stood and looked about, her face alert yet firm. She stepped to the ground and paused, standing very still.

The woman began to walk away from the carriage ever so slowly looking back and forth through the trees.

The woman was walking towards Keira's hiding place. _She didn't hear me, did she?_

The woman paused again, ten feet away from the girl. Keira held her breath.

"Hello?" the woman said. "Is anyone there?"

Keira couldn't help but notice how sweet and smooth the woman's voice was.

The woman continued to look around. "I know there's someone there. Won't you please come out?"

Something about the woman's voice calmed Keira. She wanted very much to meet this woman, yet somehow felt wary of her.

"You don't have to be afraid of little me. Please, come out."

Slowly, Keira stepped from under the bush and stood straight. The woman looked her way, slightly astonished. Then, she smiled pleasantly.

"Well, hello there, little girl!" she said.

"Um…hello," Keira replied quietly.

"What is a girl like you doing out in the forest?"

"I…I'm lost."

"Lost!" the woman exclaimed as she put a hand to her chest. "How dreadful! Perhaps I can help you find your way."

"I'm not sure where I am," the girl stuttered.

"Well, you must certainly come with me. Come here, child."

As Keira walked closer, she gazed on the beautiful woman. Now, she saw her most beautiful aspect was her face. Every feature of it was perfectly angelic and gentle – the creamy skin, the graceful curves of her delicate cheeks, the rich red lips that formed such an inviting smile, and the deep black eyes that gazed on the girl with loving kindness.

"My name is Jiris. What is your name?" the woman asked.

"I'm Keira."

"It is delightful to meet you, Keira. Where are you from?"

"Hadds Town."

"Hadds Town? I'm not sure I know where that is. But don't you worry. I know of someone who can help us. Come with me to my dorich." Jiris placed a hand on Keira's shoulder, and they walked toward the path.

"You call that a dorich?" Keira asked pointing to the carriage.

"Yes. I ride it most places I go. Do you like it?"

Keira nodded as they approached the dorich.

"Well, go on. Hop in," Jiris said.

"Really? Can I?"

"Of course!"

Keira and Jiris stepped into the dorich and sat down on the smooth seat.

"Dorum. Take us to Drakerius, and quickly," she commanded.

Dorum whipped the reigns, and the two creatures began to pull the dorich forward. Keira was surprised by how much they were picking up speed.

"Aren't we going too fast?" Keira asked.

"Oh, no, child. Doriches were designed for speed. We'll be perfectly comfortable. "

The creatures sped up until they were running.

"Jiris, what are those creatures pulling the dorich?" Keira asked.

"They are called rubrati."

"Oh. I've never seen a rubrati before. I've never seen trees like these ones either. Where am I?"

The woman smiled reassuringly. "The creatures and foliage do look somewhat unusual here. You just relax, child. I will see to it that you make it home. Come, sit closer to me. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, yes, please!" she said excitedly.

Jiris took a small pouch-like sack from her belt and opened it. Inside was a light green powder.

She took a pinch of it between her fingers and held it out over her other hand. Into her palm she threw the powder, and it rose up in what looked like a green plume of smoke. When the smoke cleared away, there was a platter in her hand. It looked like it was full of strange pastries.

Keira grabbed one off the plate and took a big bite. It didn't taste as she expected it to. It was like biting into sweet, smooth cream.

She swallowed. "I love it! How did you make it?"

Jiris laughed gently then whispered, "I have powers, darling. Wonderful powers. With my little sack of cordam, I can do amazing things."

The woman dipped her forefinger into the sack, then rubbed her finger across Keira's forehead. The touching felt marvelously warm. Jiris placed her arms around the girl. Keira felt the warmness spreading, like she was being wrapped in the blanket that was soft and even friendly – the softest and friendliest of any blanket Keira had ever felt. Jiris bent down close to Keira's ear and her sweet voice blossomed into lovely melody. The dorich raced along the path and Keira sat there in the woman's arms for a long time, just listening to her sing. She wondered why she had ever been afraid of Jiris.

After a long while, Keira was startled as Jiris abruptly shouted, "Borum!"

Keira looked up with a start, and she gasped. An enormous, black wolf twice the size of a rubrati was running through the forest parallel to the dorich. The frantic rubrati were traversing off the side of the path. Keira looked at the wolf's face and immediately wished she hadn't. It's eyes were blood red, and they peered directly at her. It growled hideously. Keira shrieked and threw her arms around Jiris just as the woman was reaching for her belt.

"Let go of me!" the woman shouted.

Borum struggled to hold the reigns over his arm and hold a bow and an arrow in his hands. He clumsily knocked the arrow and let it loose. The arrow struck the ground short of the wolf.

"You fool!" Jiris shouted, pushing Keira off of her and reaching for her cordam.

She pulled a handful of the powder from the bag and looked up, but the wolf had disappeared into the forest.

"Borum, faster!" Jiris ordered as she replaced the cordam to its sack.

Boram steadied the rubrati and whipped the reigns until the dorich was traveling with such speed it rattled.

"What was that?" Keira asked with fear in her eyes.

"That–" Jiris replied. "–was a despicable creature. They prey on wanderers. Be glad I found you before one of them did. But you don't have to worry. As long as I can reach my cordam I can fend off those creatures."

Jiris looked off into the forest. She knew he would be back, and she had to take care of the girl – quickly.


End file.
